Introduction (Infamous)
Introduction (formerly known as Genesis) was the first story mission in Infamous. Cole MacGrath found himself waking up in a large crater known as Ground Zero, following a huge explosion that ripped through Empire City, causing mass destruction and chaos all around. Plot An unknown person was filming Archer Square and the surrounding area when suddenly, a blackout occurred, followed by a massive detonation. Overhead, a news helicopter filmed the explosion engulfing most of the city before a bus was hurled towards it. As the screen faded to black, a voice was heard saying, “Activation +6 minutes. Pulse is 45. Respiration 10. Lookin' good, Cole.”''Infamous'' script. Introduction (Infamous) Lying unconsciously in the center of the destruction was Cole MacGrath, with his clothes ripped, his body badly burnt and covered in lacerations. Upon waking up, he could hear a police helicopter flying overhead. The pilot shouted to Cole, telling him to get out of the crater and make his way to the nearby bridge before warning someone in the nearby parking garage that it was falling apart. As Cole staggered through the wrecked crater and past smashed cars, he received a call from his best friend Zeke Dunbar, who told him to head to the Fremont Bridge. Cole climbed into the ruins of the parking lot, where upon passing by a badly damaged electrical outlet, he unintentionally drained the electricity from the exposed wires. As his body absorbed the electricity, he thought to himself that he should be dead, but he continued through the crumbling building. As everything collapsed around him, Cole used his parkour skills to jump over huge gaps, while the police helicopter overhead advised people to make their way across the bridge to the Neon District. Hearing Zeke's shouting, Cole rushed forward and ended up draining electricity from another power source, this time, causing it to jump from him and destroy several lights, blasting a hole on the side of the parking lot. He finally made it to the bridge, only to experience more electric reactions, which triggered something within him, and as he cried out, lightning struck the ground around him, destroying vehicles and killing several people around him. With tremendous effort, Cole began making his way across the damaged bridge, hearing Zeke shout out, “It’s the terrorists!”, as several bouts of lightning struck the area around him. Upon reaching the Neon District, Cole spotted his girlfriend Trish Dailey and Zeke in his blurry vision before passing out. Civilization Committing Suicide As Cole slid into unconsciousness, he could hear the voices of those dying around the city, and whilst he was being cared for by Trish and Zeke, the city fell apart. First, there was a plague, quickly followed by a breakdown in law and order, along with riots, thefts, rapes, and civilization committing suicide. To contain the situation, the government placed the city on lockdown, but with the city's police all but gone, the lockdown just trapped the innocent civilians with the "psychos." As Cole acknowledged the change in the city, he also acknowledged the change in him, and with time, this change has gone from being something "scary" to something he is learning to control—his new powers. Walkthrough Once Cole regains his consciousness, follow the game's prompts to safely make it out of the crater. Press to direct your attention the helicopter. You will then be able to move Cole around. You will need to walk, jump ( ), and run across the surrounding ruins to make it out of the crater. Along the way, you will receive a message from Zeke telling you to meet at the Fremont Bridge. First, you must make it through the crumbling parking garage. Upon entering, keep an eye out for the crumbling rubble, as it can damage your health. Look for a large pipe that leads you across to the other part of the parking garage. Make your way to the streets, then head for the bridge and attempt to cross it until the mission ends. Trivia *The unidentified man in the parking garage later turns out to be John White. *The way Cole limps in this mission can be used again in the mission "Secrets Revealed" if Cole allows the Golem to throw a gas tank at him. He will stop limping once the mission is over. References Category:Story missions in Infamous